Masquerade Night
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Hermione organises a masked ball to diffuse tensions left after the war. But who does she go home with. Rated M.


**MASQUERADE NIGHT – BY –FORGOTTEN-IN –THE-RUSH.**

**Summary: Hermione thinks it'll be a good idea to throw a masquerade ball, in the hopes of relieving some of the mounting, post-war tensions that led to Bill and Fleur's break up **

A man stood there, with long, blonde hair in a ponytail down his back. He was wearing a loose, billowy, powder-blue shirt paired with some dashing, black silk pants. They weren't what most men would wear around here but they were a definite relief from Sirius' skin-tight leather trousers.

Hermione strode purposely towards the stranger. Though technically, everyone was a stranger, that was the point of the masks. The effect was somehow dimmed, however, when people were so obviously themselves. Like Ron, who was wearing a slightly altered version of what he wore to the Yule Ball and of course, his bright red hair didn't help hide him.

Hermione had thrown the masquerade ball in the hope to relieve some of the mounting tension. The war was long over but tension was, nevertheless, rising in the wizarding world. It had led to all sorts of things. Bill and Fleur had even broken up. Bill had Victoire during the week and most weekends Fleur would take care of her. But not this weekend. Bill opted not to go to the ball and stayed home with his daughter so that Fleur could come. But she hadn't come. She wasn't here.

Hermione found this strange, as only last week when the two had met up for coffee they had discussed the dresses they would be wearing. Hermione, wanted to go for something practical but Fleur wouldn't allow it.

"Something cutting-edge, 'Ermione, something beautiful and flattering. Like this!"

At that very moment the two girls were walking past a dress shop. The dress Fleur was pointing to was daring. A low-cut, black strapless gown. It reached the floor at the back, but the fabric cut up in a sexy split at the front, that rippled and flowed naturally. It stopped about three inches from the top of her thighs.

"I don't know, Fleur, it's a bit risqué. Not me at all," said Hermione

"At least try it on!" the French woman wheedled. So Hermione did. And instantly fell in love.

It hugged her hips perfectly before flowing out and down. The tight bodice showed off her trim waist and more than adequately proportioned breasts.

It looked so good Hermione just had to have it. So she did. But it did take a lot of courage to actually wear it in public. The main reason she did was so she wouldn't disappoint Fleur. And now Fleur wasn't here. Still, there was no reason why Hermione couldn't have some fun.

As Hermione made her way across the ballroom several people stopped to compliment her. A few even asked who she was and looked surprised when she told them.

"You look fabulous tonight," said the blonde man when Hermione neared him.

"Thank you, I must say, you are better dressed than any other man in attendance tonight," replied Hermione graciously.

The man blushed, rather effeminately and brushed the compliment off with a wave of his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, his voice soft, with a feminine quality to it. It was strange, but not abnormal.

The man spoke with a careful English, that sounded like he was trying very hard not to let his accent show. His dance also seemed so effortless and smooth, but the wrong way. Each dance he started off dancing the girls' part but quickly changed when he noticed. All very odd but it didn't spark any particular interest in the brunette dancing across from him. To her it all seemed very natural and explainable in rational terms.

Hermione and the mysterious man danced for many hours and drank many glasses of sparkling wine and in the early hours of the morning they stumbled up the stairs to Hermione's flat. Hermione, being the sensible sort, didn't intend for this to happen, but she felt comfortable with this man and not at all worried. Despite the fact he hadn't yet told her who he was.

When they reached her flat, Hermione, settled her guest in and went to make some coffee.

When she returned, they sat on the couch and continued their earlier conversation but it was cut off suddenly when he lent across and kissed her. His lips were strangely soft, but hard at the same time, melding to Hermione's in a way she had never experienced before.

Hermione was gasping when her mystery man lay her gently down on the bed and carefully set about removing her dress. Their masks were still on.

"Tell me your name," whispered Hermione, pressing herself into his hands.

The man paused before getting up from the bed, off Hermione. He stood before, his nervousness was clearly obvious. He placed his hands on the silk ties of his pale mask and pulled. The mask fell away and revealed...

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed shocked, her eye's travelling up and down her dance partner. "I don't understand. How? Why?"

Fleur stood looking at her toes, her hair falling out of the neat ponytail. "'Ermione you must understand that I didn't mean to hurt you through this deception." He accent was very obvious now.

"Don't you think I would have noticed, I mean, you're a girl after all Fleur, I would have discovered if we'd gone far enough."

"You are not angry?" she asked baffled

"No, Fleur but I'm a little hurt you couldn't just tell me,"

Fleur's gaze lifted til it caught Hermione's and she saw the young girl's maskless face was sincere.

Hermione caught Fleur's hand and pulled her back down onto the bed, on top of Hermione. The two kissed again and were amazed anew how good it felt. And Fleur restarted her quest to divest Hermione of her dress. Once achieved, Fleur set about making the bookworm lose her mind.

Fleur cupped the younger witch's breasts in her hands. Her thumbs played leisurely over the hardened peaks of her nipples while her tongue explored Hermione's mouth making her pant with pleasure. Fleur started to kiss a path down her body, ending where Hermione wanted her most.

Fleur kissed, licked and sucked Hermione, sliding her fingers into her dripping cunt making her moan with desire. Fleur continued her ministrations making Hermione moan and beg.

"Oh, oh Fleur! OH! That feels so goOD!" she screamed "More. More, Fleur more!"

Fleur wondered how she could refuse as she redoubled her efforts to make Hermione go wild. Very quickly Hermione reached her peak and Fleur pushed her over the edge to the sound of Hermione's cry of ecstasy: "FLEUR!"

A little while later Hermione propped herself up on her elbows so that she could see Fleur, still resting, nestled between her legs.

"Get up here," she whispered her voice hoarse and gravelly.

Fleur crawled up Hermione's body, planting kisses along the way. "Oui?" questioned Fleur, a flirtatious glint in her eye. Hermione grabbed Fleur and pulled her into a steamy kiss.

'You are wearing too many clothes," moaned Hermione

"Agreed," murmured Fleur, "What are you going to do about it?" There was Fleur's flirty side. Hermione had seen her use it to make Bill do just about anything. And it wasn't any different for Hermione.

"This," she said. Hermione placed her hands on Fleur's buttons and ripped. Her shirt came away in tatters. Fleur gasped looking at Hermione. "'Ermione, that is so unlike you"

Hermione blushed, discarding the powder blue scraps. "I don't know what came over me, I just wanted you so much. I guess you just do that to me,"

Fleur flushed with pride, happy that she affected Hermione so. "Oh well," she shrugged, eager to get back to what they were doing.

When Hermione didn't move, Fleur decided to do it for her and took her hands from her lap. Hermione glanced up, still ashamed of what she did. "I can fix it, I'll just go get my wand..." she trailed off. Fleur was now completely naked, having shed her pants and underwear herself.

"'Mione," she said, placing Hermione's hands on her breasts before reaching out and pulling the rest of the stunned witch forward. Their lips met once again and started kissing furiously, wanting more. Hermione's fingers moved over Fleur's breasts, gently squeezing and manipulating her flesh. Her thumbs were teasing Fleur's nipples, sending the older witch into spasms of pleasure.

They were lying on the bed, Hermione on top of Fleur, when Hermione stopped and sat up, straddling Fleur.

"How do we...?" she trailed off, trying to gesticulate it with her hands. "I mean, you know." Hermione became more and more flustered as she continued trying to explain it.

Fleur looked back, baffled. "What 'Ermione?" she asked

Hermione thumped the bed in frustration of not being able to phrase her question.

"You don't have...I mean, we're both girls, how do we..." Hermione raised her eyebrows, pleading with Fleur to understand so that her embarrassment would end.

'Oh," said Fleur, understanding dawning on her face. "Well...we...uh..."

Despite their attraction both girls didn't know what to do about this. Neither had been with another girl before.

"I guess we just wing it," said Fleur, "I love you 'Ermione and I don't care what we do, as long as I make you 'appy,"

Hermione smiled, blushing like crazy. "I love you too Fleur and all I want is to make you happy.

The girls once again recommenced their love making with renewed vigour. Hermione's fingers slipped down to Fleur's crotch, gliding through the tangle of blonde curls before finding her wet centre. Her finger slid along her slit and gently parted her folds to reach her entrance. Hermione's finger slowly slid in. Fleur gasped, Hermione's finger felt so different, so good.

"Oh," Fleur grunted, pushing against her finger, "More,"

Hermione obliged, adding one then another finger into Fleur's only too welcoming passage. As Hermione pumped her fingers in and out Fleur slipped her own finger into Hermione's tight passage, making Hermione cry out.

Hermione panted against Fleur's lips as she tried to catch her breath, her fingers still working hard, her thumb now rubbing Fleur's clit; eliciting small mewls of pleasure from the French witch.

"'Ermione, I'm so close now, please tell me you are too," moaned Fleur, rubbing faster against Hermione's sensitive flesh, one hand on her breast the other buried deep within.

"Ah, oh Fleur, I think am,"

Both moved harder and faster against the other, reaching climax at the same time, screaming each other's names to the stars.

"'Mione," moaned Fleur, rolling onto her back, panting, "I want to do that again,"

Hermione grinned and rolled over, propping herself on her elbow, leaning over Fleur. "So do I,"

She leaned down and placed a kiss on her lover's lips, letting a hand glide over her stomach.

"Scream for me, Fleur," she whispered, kissing down her neck.

Hermione's hand slid further down, once again coming in contact with Fleur's core. Her lips were working over Fleur's breasts then stomach before finally reaching her hand and Fleur's wetness.

She kissed Fleur's swollen bundle of nerves, making the French witch pant. Hermione slowly snaked out her tongue and made an experimental swipe over Fleur's sensitised skin.

"'ERMIONE!" cried Fleur.

Feeling encouraged by her reaction Hermione started doing more things with her tongue and lips, kissing, licking, sucking.

It didn't take much longer for Fleur to reach the end of her coil. She came, screaming Hermione's name loudly, just like Hermione had asked.

"You know, I think we worked it out just fine," said Hermione, smiling

"Yes, I think so too," agreed Fleur, pulling Hermione into another steamy kiss.

**A/N – if you like it let me know, and click the button below!**


End file.
